The subject invention relates to flooring, and in particular to modular flooring comprised of interlocking sections. More particularly, the present invention relates to modular tiles of plastic composition which are interlocked to form a playing surface having a wide range of uses.
Modular tile flooring is used in various ways for overlaying a foundational flooring to improve the aesthetics and/or functionality of the floor in homes or building. The modular flooring may also be designed for a specific purpose, such as an indoor football or soccer field, a softer foundation for reduction of leg weariness during operations where people have to stand for particularly extended periods of time, or other specific use. In the use of such flooring, the range of use is often limited. Furthermore, the smoothness of the surface is limited, particularly if a low cost production technique, such as injection molding, is used. In addition, tiles which interlock in a grid configuration, wherein each side of a tile aligns fully with a side of adjacent tiles, can easily become disengaged during play. Further, detachment of two tiles in a grid configuration can lead to detachment of an entire row of tiles. If the interlocking tiles provide for a staggered configuration, this disengagement will occur less often, and disengagement of two adjacent tiles is less likely to cause detachment of a row.
It is therefore a general object of the invention to provide a modular interlocking tile allowing for a staggered configuration which can be used in an interlocking flooring system having a range of uses, including within the range of uses a smooth surface capable of use as an in-line skating rink.
The modular interlocking tile of the present invention has a surface that is far more friction resistant than anything previously known, such that it can be used at one end of its range as an in-line skating rink. The modular tile is capable of having a highly frictionless surface as well as interlocking in a manner that maintains the smoothness of the surface between tile sections in every direction. By interlocking in a staggered configuration, the tiles have a higher likelihood of remaining in position during play. The tile is also capable of many other uses, and can be readily modified to provide significant friction on its surface by roughening the surface of the tiles. Preferably this roughening would be performed in the mold at the time of production, but the tile may also be modified subsequent to production with a post production technique. Thus, the present invention has a multi-purpose range of uses, as well as including within its versatile range of uses a system with a good friction coefficient without sacrificing speed of a user on the floor system. It can be used on inline hockey or other inline skating environments both indoor and outdoor, as well as basketball, volleyball, lacrosse, aerobics, racquet sports, locker room and shower floors. Non-athletic applications include decks and other structures.
The flooring system also has the advantages of being scuff resistant, portable, durable, easy to replace, water/moisture resistant, easy to clean and maintain, totally hygienic, and easy to retrofit over any existing surface. The flooring system may also be removable and replaceable if desired, for example, by a multi-use facility.